


December 30, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You were saying?'' Supergirl muttered.





	December 30, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

''You were saying?'' Supergirl muttered after Amos was certain that they were going to be safe from a Metropolis villain and they were injured.

THE END


End file.
